Changeable sign assemblies have long been used in such applications as menu boards in restaurants. Such changeable sign assemblies typically include a planar base upon which individual letters are removably attached to display the desired information. Such prior sign assemblies are expensive and complicated to manufacture, due to the specialized hardware and materials needed to effect their construction.